Time Turns Flames To Embers
by XSerendipity92X
Summary: Robin is gone and Regina is left alone, pregnant, and heartbroken. Cora tries to be there for her daughter and amongst the pregnancy chaos they find a way to reconnect and finally get the mother/daughter relationship they've never had. AU where Cora never died. Setting info inside
1. Chapter 1 The First Month

**This is going to be a really short story, maybe about 9 or 10 chapters. Its just as it says in the prompt, also the chapter name refers to how many months Regina is pregnant. Enjoy!**

* * *

Title – Time Turns Flames To Embers

Prompt Requested by** EvilRegalTwinnies** \- What if Regina is alone after robin left. Cora is back but has a heart. Regina discovers she's pregnant she's alone and scared. Cora is there to help.

Setting – 4x12 after Robin leaves Storybrook with Marian and Robin. No Queens of Darkness story line. Everything just goes AU after Robin leaves. One more thing, Cora is back. Let's just say she never died.

Chapter 1 The First Month

She couldn't get out of bed the next morning. Robin was gone. Her happy ending literally just walked away and left her. She figured Snow must have heard because her phone had been ringing non-stop, but she didn't answer it. She wasn't in the mood for a hope speech.

This wasn't like her.

She wasn't one to lie around depressed. No matter what happened, through all the dark times in her life, she always got back up. She always kept fighting but now, well she was just tired. She was tired of all of it and she gave in to the deep dark depression that was swallowing her whole.

All she could think about was how Robin chose her…

The love they had made…

And then his back while he walked away with Marian and Roland, leaving her alone once more.

He said he loved her.

She knew he had no other choice but deep down, the selfish side of her wished he would have fought to stay with her. She didn't dare let herself think of what could've been.

It wasn't until three days later then Cora had actually stopped by. Ever since she had regained her heart all those month ago, things had been awkward and tense between mother and daughter. There was too much heart break and darkness in their past. There was nothing but hate and abuse and death and they didn't know how to even begin having a relationship. So they didn't. They had avoided each other ever since Regina had plunged her hand into her mother's chest. They were strangers to one another and Regina had no intention of changing that… ever, because how could she?

How could she even forgive her?

Now that she was on good terms with Snow and Henry, they had each insisted she'd try to work things out. Cora hadn't caused any problems. She's been on her best behavior, but Regina brushed them off. She didn't want anything to do with the woman who was supposed to love her and instead had been the one to hurt her the most.

Even when there were times they ran into each other, Regina kept her eyes forward, her cold mask in place, and kept walking like she's never even met the woman. Sometimes she was able to ignore the guilt at seeing the look of hurt in her mother's eyes.

Now she was here in her house and Regina groaned in annoyance at the sound of her mother's heels descending the staircase. How did she even get in?

She thought about poofing away, but then the thought was just too damn cowardly, more so then lying depressed in bed. So she faced her mother with red rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Look at yourself," Cora said coolly, not even raising her voice and Regina looked up at her.

"Get out," she demanded, her voice dangerously low. It seemed to have no effect on Cora. She simply grabbed her cell from her pocket (Where did she get a cellphone and who the hell taught her to use it?) and dialed a number. Regina's phone rang loudly throughout the room.

Cora snapped it closed, her eyes fixed on her daughter.

"Would you look at that," she stated. "You phone does work."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Mother, leave!" Regina snapped, losing her patience and not wanting to deal with her right now.

"To do that you'll have to actually get out of that bed," Cora growled and she saw it before it even happened. Regina sat up, flicking her wrist and poofed her mother away. Only, Cora poofed right back.

"Dammit!" Regina cursed, dropping back into the pillows and throwing an arm over her eyes. "I just want to be left alone," she said more softly and she felt the side of the bed dipping under Cora's weight.

"You just had your heart broken. You shouldn't be alone. _I don't_ want you to be alone," her mother said, her voice much softer this time as if she actually cared. Did she care? Regina honestly didn't know.

Regina sat up then and looked at her. She could see the genuine concern and now she just didn't know what to believe. She was just so confused and sad and heart broken and… Story of her life.

"I'm always alone," she whispered, averting Cora's gaze and then disappearing in a cloud of purple.

"Well at least she's out of bed," Cora grumbled and with a sigh she got up to make herself comfortable in one of the guest rooms. She meant what she said and she wasn't leaving.

* * *

"Ok, which one of you idiots gave Cora a key," Regina demanded the moment she poofed into the Charming's kitchen. Snow was in the middle of making breakfast while the other three sat at the breakfast counter. They all looked at Henry, the only one who had a key to the mansion.

"Mom, I missed you," Henry said, jumping from the chair and hugging his mother. She hadn't seen him and she let herself melt in the embrace.

"Don't be mad," he said, pulling away and looking at her with uncertain eyes. "I was just trying to help. I was worried."

"I know sweetie," she said softly, the anger edging away at her son's pleading eyes and now she just felt drained from the storm of emotions all in one morning. "I'm fine and now she won't leave."

"You're not fine," his voice trembled as he took in the black sweats and the navy blue hoodie that might have belonged to Robin at one point. "You're wearing sweats and you haven't been out of the house in three days. You're wearing his sweater."

"Cora was worried," Snow spoke up and Regina tried glaring at her but she just didn't have the energy. "None of us had seen or even heard from you since…" She didn't finish that sentence. "We were _all_ worried, not just her."

"Worried that I might do something evil," she scoffed and Snow glared at her as did Henry.

"Mom, please…" Henry groaned and her eyes softened. "We could spend the day together and when you get back maybe Cora will be gone," he suggested.

The thought of being out there exposed to the knowing eyes of the town made her uneasy, but for Henry she would bare it. So she agreed and with a wave of her hand she was dressed, not like the mayor, but as his mother.

* * *

Henry tried distracting her. They had lunch at the diner and read comics and talked about unimportant things. He made her smile but it never quite reached her eyes. When she got home that evening the house was quiet and she thought maybe Cora had left.

She was only halfway up her staircase when Cora's voice suddenly sounded throughout the room, startling Regina. She gasped, turning to see her mother standing in the foyer. She frowned, her heart beating against her chest as she looked at the woman who nearly scared her half to death.

"I thought you left," she said harshly.

"I told you I wasn't going anywhere," Cora said with a kind of patience Regina has never seen before. She was always short tempered when it came to her daughter; except now things were different. Cora had her heart and she wasn't completely the same woman Regina had been raised by.

Her dark brown eyes studied her mother, searching for any hint of betrayal. She couldn't trust her. Not now, not ever and right now she could see no hint of malice in those once cold eyes. Cora meant what she said but Regina didn't want to believe it. She couldn't and with a heavy heart she turned her back on her mother and went upstairs for the rest of the evening.

That night Regina couldn't sleep. Her dreams turned to nightmares. Nightmares of her past and Robin walking away from her. She must have cried out because when she woke up she could see Cora's shadow beneath the closed door. It was as if she was hesitating to come in. Cora never used to sooth her nightmares before and Regina could only watch in wonder as the shadow lingered for a few long minutes before it disappeared and the hall light turned off.

Maybe Cora really was trying.


	2. Chapter 2 The Second Month

Chapter 2 The Second Month

She found herself leaning over the toilet and throwing up that morning. She's been feeling off lately and Regina could only hope Cora wouldn't hear her. It's been a month since Cora made herself comfortable in the mansion and she still hadn't left. She wasn't planning to leave and it was driving Regina insane. She had even started getting up in the mornings and leaving the mansion as a show that she was ok and moving on. She hoped it would get Cora to leave, but it didn't work and frankly she was getting sick of avoiding her mother in her own house.

"Regina?" Cora's voice sounded from outside the door of her bathroom and Regina closed her eyes in annoyance. The door opened and Cora saw her daughter hunched over the toilet breathing heavily as she tried not to be sick again. Her hands were shaking and white knuckled as she tightly gripped the porcelain. "Darling, are you ok?" she asked, her voice full of concern as she knelt behind her, her hand on Regina's lower back.

Regina's eyes flew open at the contact. The concern in her mother's voice made her sick to her stomach more than she already was. Her eyes flashed with anger and she tore away from Cora, standing on unsteady legs. Cora stood as well, facing her daughter.

"I'm fine," Regina told her, her voice hostile and Cora shook her head in disbelief.

"You are not fine. You've been sick all week."

"That's right, I forgot you care now," Regina muttered, walking past her without making eye contact. She went into her walk in closet and quickly started to change. She was supposed to meet Henry and the rest of the idiots at the diner for breakfast.

Her stomach rolled with nausea at the thought of food right now. She thought about calling Henry and telling him she couldn't make it, but right now she needed to be with him. She needed to get out of the house and away from her overbearing mother.

"Where ever you're going, it can wait. You should stay here and rest," Cora spoke to her from the other side of her closet door. She was sitting on the foot of the bed when Regina walked out dressed and ready to go. She wore a comfortable pair of slacks with a blue silk blouse. She slipped on her heels and coat and walked out of the room as if Cora hadn't even said a word.

Frustration clouded her eyes and she got up with a huff and stormed after her daughter.

"Regina!" she yelled, meeting her downstairs in the foyer. Regina's hand was on the knob and Cora pushed the door close when she had barely managed to pull it open a crack.

"Henry's waiting," Regina snapped impatiently.

"What do you want from me?" she asked. "I'm trying Regina. I'm here for you. What more do you want?"

Regina finally looked at her, studying her face as if looking for the deception. She found none and it made her even angrier, because she had been waiting for this version of Cora her whole life. Now that she had her, Regina couldn't let down the protective walls around her heart. She couldn't let her in.

Her dark brown eyes suddenly went cold and vicious and she sneered at the woman who had caused her the most pain.

"I want you to leave and never come back," her tone low and dark and it was then when it finally hit Cora that there was no hint of the young woman Regina had once been, at least not in her presence. Regina smiled cruelly, knowing her words had hit their mark. She was out the door in a second, not even sparing her mother another glance as she watched her drive away.

* * *

Regina was still fuming by the time she got to the diner. She hoped maybe she had driven Cora away for good. When she stepped inside all thoughts of Cora vanished the moment the smell of food harshly hit her senses. The nausea became worse and she had to take a few deep breaths to keep herself from throwing up again.

She was dizzy and maybe she had gotten food poisoning from this place.

She shakily made her way to the booth where Henry was already seated with Emma, David and Snow. She hoped she didn't look as green as she felt.

"Mom?" Henry's voice sounded, silencing the light chatter among his family as Regina heavily sat beside him. "Are you ok?"

"I… I'm fine… I …" She trailed off when she noticed Snow lightly bouncing Neal in her arms.

That was when it finally hit her. It all made sense now.

"No," she whispered, her eyes wide as she stared at that baby. She couldn't breathe and the room was spinning. She needed air.

This couldn't be happening…

Robin wasn't here…

She stood and Emma was up just as quickly, steadying her with a hand on her forearm. She saw Emma's lips moving but she couldn't make out the words. The room was suddenly too warm and stuffy and she needed air. She needed to breathe, but her lungs didn't seem to be working.

David stood too, his lips moving as well, but she couldn't seem to focus on what they were saying. His hands were out in front of him as if he wanted to catch her if she were to fall.

That's exactly what happened. She passed out and the last thing she remembered was Emma and David breaking her fall and lowering her to the floor. Henry's panicked voice was all she remembered before everything went black.

* * *

She woke up in the hospital, beeping monitors and machines assaulting her ears and the bright lights hurting her eyes. She could hear a voice saying her name and then Whale's face suddenly came into focus as he shinned his penlight into her eyes.

"Welcome back your majesty," he said, checking her vitals and when he was sure he was ok he turned away and started wheeling over a monitor towards her.

"What's going on?" she asked, her words slurring. "Where's Henry?"

"He's out in the waiting room with everyone else," he said. "I thought you might like to find this out on your own first."

"Find out what…" she started to say before Whale lifted her shirt and squirted cold gel on her stomach. "What on earth do you think you're doing!" she snapped angrily, pushing his hands away.

"You want to see your baby or not?" he asked in frustration and Regina simply stared at him in shock as she remembered the reason why she had passed out in the first place. She had a panic attack and she was carrying Robin's child.

She couldn't answer and with an exasperated huff Whale moved the sensor over her gel covered belly and pointed at the image on the screen.

"See this?" he asked, outlining a small peanut shaped shadow with his finger. "That's your baby and from the looks of it, you're two months along."

"Two months?" Regina asked, trying to figure out how she didn't notice. She was sick in the mornings. She was dizzy and her cycle was… she never got her cycle. She's been so stressed lately that she had completely missed all the symptoms.

Whale smirked at her shell shocked state. Seeing her this thrown off by the news amused him. He loved seeing her squirm. "Now," he said. "How many copies would you like?"

Those words brought her back to the here and now and the shock on her face all but disappeared and was replaced by a stony expression.

"One and I demand a different doctor."

* * *

The moment she was released and made plans on switching doctors as well as an appointment, Regina goes into the waiting room where Henry immediately wraps his arms around her. He was terrified and she hated that she had scared him. Now, she was afraid of what he will think of having a little brother or sister.

"Mom, are you ok? What happened?" he asked when he finally pulled away. She looked into his eyes, not knowing how to tell him she was carrying Robin's baby.

"I'm fine, but we need to talk," she said and then she was suddenly aware of Emma and the Charming's presence. They were standing right behind Henry, their faces full of the same concern.

"You passed out," Emma said. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes," she said, her tone clip as she avoided eye contact.

"And you're discharged already?" Snow asked, confused about what in the hell was going on.

"Yes and I'd like to go home," Regina said, walking towards the door.

"And isn't it protocol to leave the hospital in a wheelchair?" David asked as they followed her passed the reception desk and through the exit.

"You really think I'd leave this place in wheelchair?" she scoffed and David nodded, realizing that Regina must have fought against that rule and intimidated the nurses into letting her leave on foot.

"So what did Whale say?" Emma asked, annoyed at the lack of answers they were getting.

"He said I'm fine," Regina said, stopping at the parking lot and realizing her car was still at the diner. Emma frowned at the answer and grabbed Regina's arm, turning her so that she could face them.

"He didn't say that," she stated. "I know he didn't. Now we just watched you lose consciousness and not to mention the fact that you haven't been yourself since… well since Robin left. You don't have to tell us, but don't pretend there is nothing wrong."

Her walls dropped then and she sighed. She couldn't pretend nothing was wrong when there was a tiny life growing inside her this very moment. She couldn't keep this a secret anyway. They were going to find out. Everyone was except for Robin because he wasn't here and her heart broke just a little more at the thought of him never knowing their child.

"I'm pregnant," she said and was gone in a cloud of purple before she could see their reactions. However, there was one person she wasn't planning on telling right away.

And that person was Cora.

* * *

Later that night she was sitting on her bed, staring at the ultrasound Whale printed out. She couldn't help but think back to the time when they had been in her vault and they had…

She would never forget how loved she had felt. How gentle his hands were. How safe he made her feel. She missed him and even if sending him out of town with Marian was the right thing to do, she wished for once things would have turned out better for her.

If Robin was here, he'd been sitting beside her staring at the picture of their baby. She wouldn't be sitting here with so much doubt and apprehension. She wouldn't feel like her heart was breaking and she wouldn't be feeling this deep sense of loneliness. She looked down at her stomach and lifted her shirt. She placed her hand on her still flat belly and she instantly felt a connection. Her heart soared with love and she knew she would do anything for this child just like she would do anything for Henry.

"It's just you and me baby, but I promise you I will try my best to be everything you need. I love you already so much and I know your big brother will too. We'll be ok little one."

She sat there for a long time, staring at the ultrasound photo and thinking and when she heard Cora turning the doorknob she quickly hid the photo under her pillow.

"Could we talk?" she asked and when Regina didn't answer, she went in anyway and sat before her on the edge of the bed. She looked at her daughter, noticing how the stony expression didn't match the tear stained cheeks or red rimmed eyes. She's been crying.

"I know I wasn't there for you, Regina. I was cruel and I pushed you and expected so much. I took everything from you and now with my heart beating in my chest, I know I was wrong. Any kind of life would had been enough as long as you were in it. I love you and I would have loved you back then." She reached out, taking Regina's hand and squeezing it. "I'm trying darling, but you have to meet me half way. You need to let me in. You have to trust me."

Regina swallowed the lump in her throat, guilt for her harsh words heavy on her chest. Cora had been trying and the small moment she just had with her unborn baby made her realize Cora deserved a second chance just like she got one with Henry.

"I'm scared… mama," she whispered, sounding so much like the young girl she had once been.

"I know and that's ok."


	3. Chapter 3 The Third Month

Chapter 3 The Third Month

Regina sank into the dining room chair that morning. She felt so damn terrible. She was nauseas and the thought of any kind of food made her feel like she was going to be sick. Even the smell of it made her want to hurl and Cora didn't seem to notice. She made Regina breakfast and ever since Regina decided to let her stay, they had been on such good terms lately these past weeks. She didn't want to be the one to screw this up. She held in the groan the moment Cora set a plate of apple pancakes in front of her.

"I was told this was your favorite," she said, obviously proud of her attempt at making pancakes. Regina was actually impressed. Cora hadn't cooked a single thing the moment her father had married her. The pancakes looked edible and if she weren't feeling so ill then maybe she would have enjoyed them. Cora sat down across from her with her own plate and Regina slowly picked up her fork, dreading the predicament she was in.

"They look great mother," she offered with a fake smile. She tried to hide the fact that the smell was making her reconsider ever eating apple pancakes again. Even after the baby was born. She looked down at her plate, feeling Cora's expectant eyes on her as she stabbed a piece onto her fork. She stared at it for a moment, trying to keep her expression neutral when she really felt sick to her stomach and then she looked up at her mother.

She looked so damn hopeful and Regina didn't have it in her to tell her the truth. So she took a bite and forced herself to chew and swallow without gagging. Her fake smile was in place, pretending that she loved it.

She was never eating apple pancakes again for as long as she lived.

"They're delicious," she smiled and Cora truly lit up in a way that Regina had never seen before. Cora reached over, covering Regina's free hand with her own.

"I know it's not much. I'm just glad it makes you happy."

"It does," she said, more sincerely this time because even if the baby rejected the pancakes, she still appreciated her mother doing this. It showed she really did care and that was something Regina needed to be constantly reassured of.

So she sucked it up and finished her breakfast with her mother, feeling uncomfortable but at the same time feeling so happy as they engaged in a light conversation. Cora, for the first time, had actually listened instead of pushing her to be something she wasn't. It felt different and Regina could feel a piece of the walls around her heart crumbling.

After breakfast she locked herself in the bathroom. She threw up the pancakes and ended up sitting on the floor, sick for the rest of the morning. Cora didn't know she was pregnant. So far only Whale, Dr. Avery her new ob/gyn, and the Charmings knew. Henry knew too and after talking with him, she was pleased to hear he was happy for her. He was excited to be a big brother and even as she hugged him and smiled as he leaned down to talk to her still flat belly, a big part of her was heartbroken that Roland couldn't experience the same joy of becoming a big brother.

"You need to go see a healer, Regina," Cora told her when she finally emerged from the bathroom freshly showered and ready for the day.

"They're called doctors in this land mother and I'm fine."

"It's been weeks and you still can't eat a single thing without throwing it up," she said and Regina still couldn't get used to the genuine concern in her mother voice. She brushed her off and walked down to the foyer.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk to me about it then at least promise me it isn't life threatening," Cora pleaded and Regina rolled her eyes at her mother's dramatics.

"It's not mother, I'm fine," she said with an exasperated sigh. She put on her coat and was about to open the door when Cora pulled her into her embrace. It was awkward of course and Regina couldn't seem to meet her eyes when they pulled away.

"Just promise me," she said and Regina rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Alright, I promise," Regina grumbled, still not looking at her. She pulled the door and left with Cora suspiciously watching her from the porch until she drove away. She'd tell her when she was ready and besides being pregnant wasn't exactly putting her life in danger.

* * *

Snow had been drowning in paper work and Regina had been roped into helping her. They were in her old office and she could feel the headache coming on as she and Snow sorted through paperwork and documents. She had to refrain herself from lighting that hideously bright and cheery painting of a bluebird Snow had hung up on the wall.

"Have you told her?" Snow asked and Regina barely glanced at her, too immersed with the documents she was filling out. They were both at the table with her sitting directly across from Snow.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"About being pregnant… Does Cora know?"

"That's none of your business," she replied and Snow could see the walls going up. She could see the former queen steeling herself against the emotions the subject of Cora always brought up.

"You haven't told her," Snow concluded and Regina sharply tore her eyes away from her work and looked up at the younger woman that had once been her stepdaughter.

"I'm not doing this with you. I'm not having this conversation."

"Your mind has been elsewhere the entire time we've been here."

Snow was right, she had been distracted all morning. Snow probably got more work done than she did at this point because she was too busy trying to figure out whether she should tell her mother she's carrying Robin Hood's child.

"I'm conflicted," she whispered, looking away and Snow reached out, placing her hand on Regina's.

"About the baby," she stated and Regina met her gaze.

"Yes."

"What are you afraid of?" she asked and Regina swallowed the lump in her throat. She pulled her hand away from Snow's. The contact was suddenly overwhelming for her.

"She won't approve," Regina said quietly, her voice trembling with grief as she finally opened up about her fears. "I've disappointed her my whole life and now that she's finally proud of me, I have to tell her I'm pregnant and Robin isn't even around. I have to do this alone."

"Hey, no you're not alone," Snow said, getting up and walking around the table to sit beside her. "You have a family, you have us to help you and as for Cora. She's changed just like you did. Whether she approves or not, I know she won't be disappointed by you. Now that she has her heart, she could feel her love for you. I could see it every time she looks at you. She'll understand, Regina. Just talk to her."

"How are you so damn confident she won't curse me and this baby?" she asked, her arms protectively embracing her slightly curved belly.

"She's no longer the mother you once feared," Snow reassured her and Regina allowed herself to believe that because Cora really had been trying.

"She did make me breakfast this morning," she stated, sitting back in her chair.

"You see," Snow smiled. "She cares."

"Yeah…" she muttered. "You think she'll be angry that I waited so long to tell her. I'm three months along."

"I think she'll be hurt, but I don't think she'll be disappointed in you."

"I hope so," she sighed because she knew when Cora was hurt or angry she lashed out and that was what Regina was afraid of.

* * *

Cora had been looking through one of Regina's textbook on magical remedies. She knew her daughter had been sick lately and she thought maybe she could help by making her some kind of magical herb remedy. That was when the phone rang and she got up from her seat on the couch and answered the phone.

The receptionist at the hospital had called to confirm Regina's appointment with her gynecologist and when Cora didn't understand that medical term, she hung up and looked it up.

Hurt and anger swirled in her eyes.

Regina was pregnant and she didn't even tell her. Now she knew why Regina had been so sick lately and her breasts seemed to have grown.

She should have known.

* * *

"Mother?" Regina called out when she got home. "We need to talk."

"Yes we do," Cora answered the moment she entered the kitchen to see her mother stirring something in a pot on the stove.

"What are you making?" she asked, sensing something wasn't quite right. Her mother was closing herself off and her tone was cold.

"Oh just a little something to help with your morning sickness," Cora said with a snarl. She was pissed and Regina took a step back. It was moments like these, when Cora gave into her anger, then Regina was reminded of the woman she had once been. She was afraid of her.

"I was going to tell you," she explained, desperately trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"When!" Cora suddenly viciously snapped at her and Regina shrunk back. "When were you going to tell me Regina! When that baby is ready to come out!"

"No!" she cried, her voice full of so much fear as memories of her mother's punishments flashed in her mind. "Mother, please!"

And Cora stopped.

It was the cold terror in Regina's voice that had stopped her. The way she had backed away and the panic in her eyes. Suddenly she was looking at a little girl that had only ever wanted her attention and was punished for it. Regina was terrified of her just like she was when she was little and had just been taught a lesson.

Regina's breathing was off and Cora stepped forward, her face softening as her daughter cried and tried to catch her breath.

"Regina," she whispered, reaching for her daughter and her breath hitched when Regina fearfully moved back, her hand clutching at her chest as she struggled to breathe. She was hyperventilating.

"Breathe, darling," she said, stepping forward again and this time pulling Regina into her arms, holding her tightly even as she flinched against the contact. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she whispered, repeating those soft words into her ear. "Breathe Regina, just breathe."

"I can't…"

"Follow my breathing," Cora instructed, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"You're angry at me," she gasped and then Cora was suddenly poofing them and when the smoke cleared Regina was lying in her bed with Cora holding her.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Cora said softly, pressing a kiss to Regina's dark hair.

They lied together in silence for a long time until Regina's breaths became even and she wasn't shaking so much anymore. The tears had stopped.

"I was going to tell you." Regina finally spoke, breaking the heavy silence in the room. "I just needed time."

"You could trust me," Cora said, her voice soft and the guilt shining in her eyes. She hadn't meant to lose her temper and snap at Regina. She hadn't meant to scare her so bad. She couldn't stop thinking of the fear in her eyes. The fear she had once found pleasure in so long ago when she had been heartless.

* * *

Later that night, while Regina was washing the dinner dishes, Cora came into the kitchen. She had been far too quiet since the incident that had happened that afternoon. If Regina knew she was there, she didn't acknowledge her. She approached her at the sink, standing next to her and grabbing a towel to dry the few dishes that were in the dishrack.

"How far along are you?" she asked.

Regina didn't answer, not right away at least.

"Three months," she finally answered, not making eye contact. Her gaze was fixed on her task.

"It's Robin Hood's child, isn't it?" she asked and Regina finally looked at her, looking more broken than she had ever seen her.

"He doesn't even know," Regina broke down in heart wrenching sobs and Cora was holding her for the second time that day, only this time Regina willingly went to her.

"You could do this," Cora said softly, running her hand through her hair. "You could be enough for her and you won't be alone. I promise."


	4. Chapter 4 The Fourth Month

**Sorry for the wait but now that school is over, updates will be faster for all three of my stories.**

* * *

Chapter 4 The Fourth Month

Regina noticed it the moment she was standing infront of her full length mirror that morning. She had been getting ready for her appointment and now she was staring at her reflection with her shirt bunched up below her breast. Her eyes were fixed on her belly. She could barely see it, but it was there. The small bump, the first physical sign that her baby was indeed in there.

She could feel her and she raised a shaking hand and gently placed it on the small curve of her baby. She loved it already. No matter how much pain she was in for Robin leaving and never knowing about the child he left behind, she already loved this baby just as much as she loved Henry.

"Regina, darling we're going to be late. Are you ready?" Cora's voice sounded from the hall, and when she walked in, she froze at the sight before her.

Her daughter with her hand on top of the barely visible bump she could now clearly see.

She didn't say a word as she quietly approached her from behind. Regina stiffened at the contact at first but then let herself relax as Cora pulled her back against her, holding her as her hand clasped Regina's atop of the small bump. She rested her head on Regina's shoulder, meeting her daughter's gaze through their reflection.

"You're showing," Cora whispered and Regina slowly pulled away, unable to stand so much affection radiating from her mother. She had a hard time getting used to it and Cora didn't let it show how much it hurt when she'd pull away from an embrace so quickly.

"That I am," she said, pulling down her shirt and slipping on her boots.

"The way you looked at her…" Cora observed. "I could tell you love her already. I couldn't look at you like that when I first started showing. I knew that I could, but without my heart I felt numb. I remember looking into the mirror just like you and thinking that I should feel something. It was all wrong."

"And that feeling wasn't enough to put your heart back in your chest?" Regina asked, her voice cold but Cora could hear the tremble as she spoke. She was trying not to show her true emotions. Trying to hide how much it hurt to hear she just wasn't enough.

"I was incapable of love, Regina," she explained. "But now that I look back, I know I would have loved you more than what was even possible. I would have loved you just as much as you love Henry… As much as you already love your little girl."

"You really think it's a girl?" she asked and this time she was letting Cora see the pain in her eyes. And no, she didn't think Regina was weak. She would never again be called weak for being open because her daughter had always been able to feel more deeply than anyone. Denying her the freedom of emotionally expressing herself had caused so much damage and Cora could see it now. Another regret in her long expanding list of regrets.

"Do you?" she asked, smiling through teary eyes as Regina's hand subconsciously landed on her belly.

"I know she is," she whispered and she tore her gaze from her mother and looked at the small baby bump. "I could feel her."

* * *

The morning sickness had passed, not completely but she could finally keep food down. Sugar is what she craved, much to Cora's annoyance. She had finally entered the second trimester and she couldn't seem to get enough of anything sweet. The ice cream was what really tested Cora's patience and Regina knew it. Sometimes she ate right out of the carton just to piss her mother off.

"Reyna."

"No."

"Maria."

"No."

"Are you going to say no to every name on the list?" Cora asked, crossing the name off her notebook. "You said you wanted a Latina middle name to represent your and your father's heritage."

"I know, but none of them seem right," Regina sulked. They were both on the couch that evening watching reruns of Revenge on Netflix. Regina was snacking on a bag of dark chocolate covered blueberries from Brookside. Cora tried not to let it get to her.

"It'll be easier if you just tell me the name you chose," Cora practically pleaded out of frustration. Regina chose the baby's first name. A girl and a boy name just in case. The only thing was Regina didn't want her to know until the baby was born.

"No amount of pleading will work," Regina said before popping more chocolate into her mouth. Cora glared at her, grumbling something about her being stubborn under her breath. Regina only rolled her eyes but she could see the affectionate ghost of a smirk playing on her mother's lips.

"Elena," Cora suddenly spoke up after a moment of silence. Regina looked away from the show, giving her mother her full attention. "Your father wanted to name you that."

"And you refused," Regina stated, her mood suddenly going dark and she turned away, unable to look at her. "It was too common. Not like the meaning "Regina" had. It didn't fit in your grand scheme of the way you wanted my life to turn out."

Cora didn't know what to say at the truth of those words. She reached out, taking the bag of Brookside chocolate from Regina and placing it on the coffee table.

"Look at me Regina, please," she said softly and after a moment of hesitance Regina slowly met her gaze. "You couldn't be more right. The meaning alone frightened me. You know how in the Enchanted Forest, magic was everything. The land thrived on it, and names and their meanings often predicted the nature of a child. It didn't mean you were destined to be Queen. It only meant it could be a possible path. The meaning of Elena…" she paused, shaking her head at her own arrogance from the past. "I saw it as weakness."

"What does it mean?" she asked and Cora could see the dark mood finally lifting from her daughter.

"Elena means light."

"Elena…" Regina murmured to herself and then mentally saying it with the name she had already chosen.

"Does that satisfy her majesties wishes?" Cora asked, trying to get a smile out of her. Regina seem to mange a small one as she grabbed a whole of her chocolates from the coffee table.

"No," she answered and Cora let out a sigh of frustration. As she went over the rest of the list Regina tried not smile at the fact that she already had a middle name picked out. Now she was just having a little bit of fun.

* * *

By the end of the month her cravings had gotten weirder and Regina knew her mother would kill her if she found her sitting on the counter with a carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream. Her belly had gotten bigger and she knew soon she wouldn't be able to hide the little bump under large sweaters. The town would find out. She tossed and turned, worrying and unable to sleep so she gave up and had went down to the kitchen. Besides her baby was hungry.

"Grandma hates when I do this," she spoke to the baby as she ate a spoonful of ice cream. "It'll be our secret, ok. Besides, it's our house and we could have all the ice cream we want."

"Is that so," a voice sounded in the darkness and then Regina was shielding her eyes against the bright lights. "Get off the counter and it's the middle of the night Regina. Honestly, it's enough you indulge during the day, but sneaking ice cream late at night?"

"It's my house," she shrugged, repeating her earlier words to the baby as she ate another spoonful.

"Yeah, I heard," Cora deadpanned.

"You know what would be great with this?" she asked and Cora rolled her eyes.

"What," she growled.

"Whip cream and watermelon."

"We're out," she lied and Regina jumped down from the counter and opened the fridge, shooting her mother a look as she took out the whip cream and the bowl of cut watermelon squares she had prepared the day before.

As she watched Regina throw in the watermelon cubes into the carton along with the whip cream she couldn't help but ask the question that's been on her mind for days.

"Somethings bothering you," she stated and she hoped it wasn't something she had done. Things between them had been so good lately and Regina was no longer fearful around her. She took a bite out of the sugary cold snack and looked up at her mother.

"Nothing's bother me," she shrugged, avoiding the issue all together.

"You're avoiding it."

"No, I'm not."

"Regina." Cora wasn't letting her off so easily. "You haven't been sleeping. Your mind is somewhere else half the time."

"I'm just…" she shook her head, still not comfortable about discussing her emotions with her mother. Sure the fighting had stopped and the pain didn't hurt as much as it did before, but talking like this was still so damn hard. "I'm getting bigger and soon the town will know."

"And why does that worry you," she asked.

"They still hate me. I know they do, no matter how much Snow convinced them that I had changed. They'll hate her because she came from me."

"Who cares what they think."

"It's not that I care about their opinions. What if they try to hurt her because of me?"

"Oh sweet girl," Cora tried soothing her fears. She placed her hand on her cheek, looking into those deep brown eyes. "We won't let them. She has us and she has that group of insufferable heroes you love hanging around with so much. She's loved by so many. She's going to be just fine."

Regina smiled at her and pulled away from her touch. It still made her uncomfortable.

"Thank you mother," she whispered and after eating a few spoonfuls of ice cream in silence she finally decided to fess up and end Cora's torture.

"You could stop making baby name lists now."

"What?" Cora looked at her in confusion.

"I already chose a name."

"Since when?" Cora asked, a frown marring her features because she had been going crazy all month trying to help find the perfect name.

"Few weeks ago."

"So let me get this straight," Cora growled. "You've had a name picked out this entire time, and what? You just decided to let me drive myself insane with finding the perfect one for you."

"Pretty much," Regina laughed. Cora had it and with a flick of her wrist Regina's ice creamed disappeared in blue smoke.

"Mother!" she yelled. "Give it back!"

"It's at the dump," Cora snapped.

"The baby's hungry!"

"Try feeding her some fruit," Cora growled as she turned and headed back to bed. She was too tired to deal with Regina's idea of a joke.

"It did have fruit in it!" she heard Regina shout back and she couldn't stop the soft chuckle from escaping her lips.


	5. Chapter 5 The Fifth Month

Chapter 5 The Fifth Month

Nothing fit. Everything was sore. She had to pee every twenty minutes. Her emotions were everywhere, and Regina had just about had it even when she was barely in her 5th month. One moment she was angry and then the next she was either crying or laughing at something her mother supposedly said or did. Cora was going crazy and practically walking on eggshells trying not to upset her daughter. This morning however she was pushing all of those buttons. Regina was having trouble finding clothes that fit and so Cora thought it was about time she finally went to a maternity store.

"Please tell me you're not going cry," Emma groaned the moment Snow shoved a bunch of maternity clothes in her arms. Pink, lacy, frilly outfits that should never be allowed to see the light of day.

"Snow, I can't be seen in public like this. It's bad enough I'm wearing sweats right now!" Regina was frustrated. This store was so damn bright with its adorable mommy to be colors it was giving her a head ache. And she had to pee for the umpteenth time.

"This is all they have Regina, and besides this is the least worst of them."

"The least worst of them?" she asked in panic as she held up a lacy pastel pink dress with white polka dots. "Emma!" she cried, looking at her for support here.

"Ok, ok," Emma intervened, taking the clothes from Regina before she started throwing them at Snow. "There are other places we could look."

"I doubt it," Regina grumbled. "This is after all the only mall in Storybrooke."

"We'll find something," Emma stated before sweeping her eyes over the aisles. "For the love of god, where is your mother." She was starting to feel just as frustrated as Regina currently was.

"Last I saw her, she mentioned something about finding civilized clothes for Regina to wear," Snow shrugged.

"Great, she could be anywhere," Emma sighed, grabbing one of the blouses off from Snow and giving it to Regina. "Try some of these on while I go look for Cora."

She didn't stick around long enough to hear Regina's protests.

She finally found Cora in a baby store, standing in front of one of the set up nurseries complete with a crib, changing table, dresser, and even a rocking horse. She sighed in relief. Regina was already stressed out as it was and Emma didn't need her worrying about where her mother had disappeared to.

"Hey, I've been looking all over for you," she stated, her tone just a tiny bit annoyed. She tried keeping her temper in check. "Regina's not liking the maternity clothes Snow found. She was on the verge of hormonal break down when I left." Cora stayed quiet as if she didn't even hear her. Her nostalgic gaze fixed on the fake nursery.

"Cora?"

"It's so…"

"Adorable?" Emma scoffed, her eyes running over the light green walls and brown furniture of the set. That rocking horse really was beautiful. It was brown and furry with a saddle and red reins. Even if the kid wouldn't be able to use it until she was at least 3, Emma thought it was definitely worth considering.

"Warm," Cora whispered. "Regina's nursery was nothing like this. It was cold. There were no toys or even a rocking horse. Only fit for the Queen I wanted her to be."

"Hey," Emma said softly, the annoyance gone and replaced with sympathy and a deep kind of sadness at the mention of Regina's hard childhood. She placed her hand on Cora's shoulder. "It's never too late," and she nodded at the rocking horse.

* * *

Next stop was the hospital. After dropping off Snow and Emma, Cora and Regina made it to their appointment. They would finally get to find out the sex of the baby. Even if Regina already had a feeling it was a girl, she had this small hope that it would be a boy. She'd love it the same either away, but if it was a girl, she was terrified of what kind of mother she would be. She and Cora had so much pain, so much anger and loss between them even if their relationship was getting better. The past would always be there, haunting them no matter how close they become.

She worried that she might turn out just like her if the baby was a girl.

"What is it?" Cora asked, concern lacing her voice as they waited for the gynecologist. Regina was already lying on the table. Cora was standing beside her. She reached out, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Nothing," Regina said, pulling away from the affectionate touch and Cora could see the quick change in her mood. She had gone from just plain irritated from pregnancy symptoms to quiet and sullen in just the short drive to the hospital. Cora didn't even have the chance to call her out on it when the doctor chose that moment to arrive.

Once the ultrasound was set, Dr. Brown instructed Regina to lift her shirt and with a gentle warning about the temperature, he squirted the cold gel on her belly.

"Ah, here we go," he said as the baby shifted and he was able to distinguish its gender. "Congratulations Regina. It's a girl."

"A girl?" Cora echoed in astonishment, her eyes fixed on the screen and her hand holding Regina's. "A beautiful girl."

Regina was speechless, her eyes fixed on her baby. The worried that had plagued her since she found out she was pregnant finally hit her at full force. This was real. She was having a daughter, and she vowed she wouldn't turn into her mother.

"Now, Regina," Dr. Brown continued as he handed her some paper towels to clean the gel off from her skin. She pulled down her shirt as the lights were turned on. He sat on the stool, looking at her file.

"It's says here in your chart that you're a little underweight for a mother in her fifth month."

"Great, give her another excuse to eat sweets," Cora raised an amused eyebrow at her daughter, trying to at least get a smile from her. Nothing. Regina only nodded at the doctor, her mind a million miles away.

When they got home Regina went straight to her room, not saying a single word to Cora. She followed her upstairs and sighed in frustration born out of concern when she found the door locked.

She could use magic, but then after everything, she didn't want to push their progress back. She wanted Regina to trust her and that meant respecting her privacy and not using magic to get into her room.

"If you want to talk, you know where I'll be."

Regina closed her eyes in relief when she heard her mother walking away. She was sitting cross legged on her bed. She looked down at her belly, lifting her shirt and placing her hand on her skin.

"My baby girl," she spoke so softly, her voice trembling with emotion. Pain and heartbreak for her and her mother, for the daughter that she wants to be so much better for. "You'll always be enough for me."

That was when she felt it for the first time. The baby kicked into her palm, and for a moment the dark cloud that had been hovering over her finally lifted and she smiled a genuine smile for the tiny life growing inside her.


	6. Chapter 6 The Sixth Month

Chapter 6 The Sixth Month

_ She hadn't meant to fall asleep through tea time. Her mother and the other noble wives in the area were talking about nothing that would interest a three year old. All she was allow to do was sit quietly, back straight, pinky raised as she sipped her tea. She didn't even like tea. Their boring chatter made her sleepy and she couldn't resist closing her eyes for just a moment._

_She had fallen asleep and mother was violently grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet. Regina snapped awake and was met with Cora's angry face. The others had left and she knew she was in trouble._

"_Mama…" she sleepily mumbled but then cried out in pain when Cora angrily pulled her into the living room, her grip on her tiny arm painfully tight._

"_How dare you make a fool of me!"_

"_I didn't mean to mama!" she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. _

"_You're a lady Regina! You're to be a Queen one day and this kind of behavior will not be tolerated in this house!" Her grip tightened even more and Regina cried out in pain._

"_You're hurting me! Mama please stop, I'm sorry!"_

"_Stop crying!" she snapped, kneeling down to her level and taking a firm grip on her daughters quivering chin. "This better not happen again Regina. You are to present yourself as a lady not as the silly child you insist on acting. You don't cry. You don't throw tantrums and you don't let anyone see your emotions because it's a weakness and do you know what an enemy can do with your weakness?"_

"_No," the little girl trembled as she desperately tried to stop her sobs._

"_They use it against you. They have control over you." Her voice was cold and Regina looked at her with so much fear. Cora sneered at her and before Regina knew what was happening, her mother waved her hand, her secret vault opening where the fireplace had been._

_She knew what that meant and she started crying and screaming, pleading her mother not to lock her in there._

"_This is for your own good," she said as she threw the three year old inside, ignoring her terrified screams as she shut her inside the dark vault with nothing but the sound of beating red hearts. This punishment had always terrified the young girl. Cora would leave her locked in there for hours._

"_Mama!" she screamed, banging on the door. "I'll be good! I'm sorry mama, I'll be good!" she cried hysterically, her own heart racing in her chest out of fear. She couldn't understand why her mother was so cruel to her. Nothing she did was ever good enough and it always resulted to being punished in the worse possible way._

_She cried and screamed until her voice was hoarse and her throat was raw. She banged on the door until she exhausted herself and she slumped in the corner, knees drawn up to her chest and her head buried in her knees. Her little body shook with heartbreaking terrified sobs. It was dark except for the glow of beating hearts that drummed in her ears._

"_Regina!"_

_Someone was calling her name. Mother, she realized and she shrank further into herself._

"_Regina, wake up!"_

Her eyes snapped open to the darkness of her bedroom and she cried out in panic when she realized her mother was standing above her.

"Regina!" Cora cried, trying to calm her as she thrashed in attempt to get away. "You're safe, it's just me." She sat beside her, pulling her into her arms and held her until she stopped struggling and just slumped against her. Her body shook with sobs as she cried into her mother's neck.

"Regina, honey what did you see?" she asked, combing her fingers through dark hair. She felt the girl stiffened in her arms, her whole body tensing at the question. Regina didn't answer and so she pulled away so that she could look at her daughter. With a wave of her hand, the lamp turned on revealing Regina's tear stricken face.

"What did you see?" she asked again, her voice soft and patient, unlike the dream version of her that Regina had just saw. Regina's eyes searched her face, searching for the monster that had raised her. She didn't see her and she finally started to calm herself.

"I was in your vault," she whispered and quickly looked away, unable to witness her mother's reaction. She stood, struggling just a bit with her belly and started to pace the room. Her hands were shaking and she couldn't bring herself to face her mother. She couldn't look at her.

Shame and guilt flooded through the older woman. Locking up her child had been a cruel punishment she had acted upon. She regretted her abusive punishments just as she regretted playing a hand in turning her daughter into the Evil Queen… killing Daniel and forcing her into marriage.

"Which time?" she whispered, her brown eyes sad as she watched her daughter's frantic pacing and fidgeting hands. She was afraid, she realized.

"I was three," she admitted, her voice shaking. "I fell asleep during tea."

"You were so young," Cora said softly, her eyes glazing over as she remembered that day. "I'm surprise you still remember that."

Regina stopped, placing her hands on her belly. She felt the baby kick as if she was trying to calm her mom, reminding her that she was there.

"Of course I remember it," she sighed and finally calmed her movements. She stood in front of Cora and finally met her eyes. All Cora saw was fear and it was like a knife in her heart.

"Regina, you don't need to be afraid of me anymore," Cora said, standing and reaching out. Regina flinched and stepped back and Cora's breath hitched at the rejection. It seemed like they had taken a step back from all their progress because of a nightmare.

"I know," she said, seeing the hurt in her mother's eyes. She couldn't help the fear creeping up her spine nor could she stop herself from flinching away from Cora's touch. "I just… I need time. I need to be alone for a few days. Go home mother, please."

It hurt to do this. To send her mother away after everything she's done to help her with this pregnancy. She was freaking out right now. She was overwhelmed with the gender of her baby… of the love radiating from Cora each day. She couldn't breathe and she didn't know how to react to it.

Cora looked at her in disbelief.

"We're in this together."

"I know," Regina replied, her eyes watering and her voice shaking with the threat of tears. "I appreciate everything you've done and I know you've changed. I know you're not that monster from my nightmare but I can't… I don't know how to… not be afraid of you."

She felt sick the moment she said it. The look in Cora's eye made her want to take everything back but she just couldn't. She just couldn't breathe.

"Well, if that's how you feel then I'll leave," she said, heading to the door.

"Mom," she cried, the tears finally falling and Cora looked at her in shock because she had never called her mom before. She always called her mother or Cora or mama but never mom in a way that made her heart soar and eyes water. She stopped in her tracks and looked at Regina. She was crying, her hands shaking and she was a mess and maybe years ago Cora would have punished her for it but in this moment her daughter was beautiful. She loved her now for who she was and would never again punish her for being who she is… for feeling more than anyone ever could.

"I love you Regina and I understand why you need time but I'm here for you. I'll always be here." That was all she said and Regina couldn't speak. She walked out and for the first time in forever tears were sliding down her cheeks.

* * *

"Regina!" Snow was banging on the door of the mansion early the next morning. Regina hadn't showed up for their lunch date. She had promised Snow she'd help her with some more paperwork. Regina hadn't answered Henry's calls and she saw Cora in the diner looking miserable and snapping at anyone who crossed her path. Something was wrong and when Regina didn't answer her phone she right away went to the mansion.

"Regina, I know you're in there! Please open the door!"

Just when she was about to give up and walk away the door open and there stood a pregnant Regina in her pajamas with red rimmed eyes. She hadn't slept and Snow could tell she had been crying.

"What did she do?" Snow asked, falling into protective mode. If Cora so much as hurt a hair on her head Snow wasn't afraid to go find the older woman and give her a piece of her mind.

"It was me," Regina admitted, her voice cracking and Snow's defenses went down.

"What happened?" she asked and Regina hesitated for a moment. Snow thought she was going to shut her out. Regina never let anyone see her as anything other than strong. "You don't even have to tell me," Snow tried again because clearly she shouldn't be alone right now. "We could talk about other things."

Regina just looked at her, unsure what to do and then she finally shook her head in disbelief and headed inside, leaving the door wide open. Snow took it as an invitation and followed her inside, closing the door behind her.

She found Regina in her study, standing infront of the mantle and staring at the flames of the fireplace.

"I got scared," Regina admitted, looking up at Snow. "I had a nightmare of her… or a flashback of her punishment and I freaked out and told her to leave."

"You know she loves you Regina," Snow said, approaching her. She stood beside her, and even if she wanted to pull her former stepmother into her arms and hold her, she refrained from touching her. Space was what Regina needed right now. "She's changed and as much as it's hard for us to believe it, she's changed for you."

"And yet I'm still so afraid of her. I'm afraid I'll become her." Regina's eyes glazed over as she thought about her nightmare and Snow reached out, taking her hand in order to shake her from whatever memory was flashing though her head. She led her to the couch and urged her to sit down.

"You're not Cora."

"But I'm having a daughter Snow!" she cried. "I'm having a girl and my sleep is plagued every night with nightmares of the monster who had raised me. I have so much anger and resentment towards Cora and I'm afraid I'll pass it on to my baby just because she reminds me of my past. I love her more than anything already. I love her as much as I love Henry and somehow I had stopped myself when I became my mother with him, but this baby, she's a girl and that makes it so much harder to ground myself."

"That may be, but you broke the cycle with Henry. You could do it again." Regina looked away and Snow could tell she wasn't believing a word she just said. So she took Regina's hand and placed it on her belly, feeling the fluttering movements of the baby kicking.

"I know you're stronger than that Regina. I know you will show this baby nothing but love and allow her to grow into the person she is supposed to be. Cora took that from you and now it's time to break that cycle. It's time to stop being afraid of her and truly let her in. She's trying, just like you."

"I don't want to see her right now," Regina said so quietly Snow almost missed it, but she knew she got through to her. Regina was stubborn, but she heard her out and it was up to her to take that step forward and talk to her mother.

"You don't have to see her right now," Snow said, her heart aching for a mother and daughter relationship that never truly began… for one that was healing and was starting to finally grow no matter how fragile it was. "You have a family now. You have your mother who loves you and that's enough to keep you grounded."

* * *

The last remaining days of the month flew by and before Regina knew it, she was only a few days away from entering her seventh month. Her belly had gotten bigger and she was finding the most simplest of tasks such as getting up from her chair a lot harder these days. She had kept herself busy with the nursery. David and Emma had painted it for her while she observed and made comments on how it wasn't up to her standard. Snow helped Regina choose the furniture and soon enough everything in the room was set.

Regina hadn't spoken to Cora and wasn't showing any signs in reconciling with her mother. So Snow might have let it slipped that they had finished the nursery, a project the older woman had been looking forward to. She had missed out and so she found herself poofing into the middle of the room late one night.

She put on the lamp and her breath hitched in her throat at the sight before her. The room was painted an earthly green tone. White furniture along with a rocking chair completed the room. What got her attention was the photo placed by the lamp. She picked it up from the dresser, her eyes taking in the sight of her daughter holding a newborn Henry.

That was when it hit her. Regina's done this before and maybe she really didn't need her. She raised Henry all by herself. Maybe Regina really didn't want to fix their relationship.

She set down the picture and turned, taking in the room one last time. She wasn't sure she'd ever see it again. Regina seemed to not want anything to do with her.

She waved her hand and the rocking horse that she and Emma had seen in the mall appeared in the middle of the room. If she couldn't be in her daughter's life or even in her granddaughter's, then she would leave them this.

"Wait," the sound of her daughter's voice stopped her from poofing. She turned to see her heavily pregnant daughter standing by the doorway.

"Regina, I'm…"

"Don't," she interrupted her and Cora shut her mouth. She looked her over and could immediately see she hasn't been sleeping. She doubted she was eating enough. She looked stressed.

"I don't exactly know what happened to make you push me away," she admitted, her tone even as she tried to stay in control of the mess of emotions raging through her. She was still getting the hang of this… of having a heart and feeling what it was like to be human. "You said you needed your space and I gave you that, but it's been almost a month Regina. I haven't heard from you and if you don't want me to be a part of your life anymore than just say it. No matter what your choice is, I won't be angry at you."

Regina's eyes searched hers and she came into the room and stood before her mother. Truth was, she just didn't know what to say to her. She didn't know how to apologize or even explain what had happen.

"I'm sorry mother," she whispered and Cora's mouth almost fell open in shock. She hadn't been expecting that. She'd been expecting Regina's hot temper, for her to throw her out and never see her or her grandchildren. She definitely wasn't expecting an apology. "I panicked. I had a nightmare of you locking me up and I panicked. The moment we found out she was a girl terrified me and then the nightmare just…" she shook her head, trying to figure out how to explain herself. "I just don't want to be you," she whispered, guilt shining in her eyes for admitting the painful truth. "I didn't want to hurt her the way you hurt me, the way I had hurt Henry."

There it was out and she had no idea what to expect from the woman who had been trying so hard to change. She looked at her mother, trying to figure out what she was thinking but Cora just stared at her, her eyes glazed over as if she was lost in thought.

"Mom, please say something," Regina pleaded and Cora snapped back to the here and now.

"No, Regina don't apologize. No matter how much the truth hurts I deserve it."

Tears streamed down Regina's cheeks and Cora went up to her, brushing away the tears and pulling her into her arms. She held her the way she should have held her when she was a child.

"No you don't. I missed you," Regina whispered. These past few weeks without her mother made her realize how close they had become. Her fear clouded her judgement, making her blind to how much she really needed her in her life. She now knew she wouldn't become what Cora had once been because she wasn't alone. Snow had been right. She had a family that grounded her and a mother that loved her.


	7. Chapter 7 The Seventh Month

Chapter 7 The Seventh Month

Regina had entered her third trimester and along with it came back pain, trouble sleeping, and more difficultly moving around thanks to her now well rounded belly. She was only a couple of months away from her due date and even though she was nervous as hell, she couldn't wait to have her baby already.

She had a rough night, unable to sleep. She was exhausted as she made her way into the kitchen that morning. She didn't miss the affectionate smile Cora had on her lips. She looked away as she served herself some oatmeal and fruit her mother prepared earlier. She couldn't help but shy away from the attention. She wasn't used to this kind of open love radiating from her mother, the person that had hurt her so much and was now trying so hard to be better.

She sat down at the counter across from her mother, her eyes never meeting hers and they ate in a comfortable silence until Regina couldn't stand it anymore. She could feel Cora sneaking glances at her from time to time and it was driving her insane.

"Why are you staring at me?" she said with a sigh, too damn tired to deal with whatever was going through her mother's head.

"You waddle," she smirked and gotten the exact reaction she expected from her daughter. Her mouth fell open in shock and annoyance flashed in her eyes.

"I don't waddle!" she snapped making Cora chuckle softly before looking back down at the pamphlets in her hands. Regina hadn't noticed them until now. She grabbed one and her whole body seemed to tense as she realized what they were for.

"Lamaze classes?" Her voice was shaking and Cora could see the uncertainty in her eyes.

"I'd thought we could join one. You're so close to your due date already. It wouldn't hurt to try one."

"No," Regina answered, her tone clipped and Cora could see her shutting herself away emotionally.

"Regina," Cora's voice grew stern, her eyes full of concern at the way her daughter seemed to be shutting down. She wouldn't even meet her eyes. Her gaze was fixed stubbornly on her food as she pushed it around with her spoon. It wasn't until Cora had thrown her spoon so that it clattered against her bowl and landed beside it. "Hey, look at me," she coaxed her and Regina finally did.

Her eyes were full of doubt. She was afraid of doing something that involved the citizens of this town. She was afraid of trying anything that could bond the two of them. She was nervous and Cora could see it.

"Who cares what they think."

"Mother, I can't just… They hate me and they have every right to."

"They may not forgive you Regina, but it doesn't mean you have to hold yourself back for them. Just go for one day and if you don't like it then we won't go back." Regina stayed silent, hesitating on what to say. She wanted to try it but she was nervous. She didn't spend her time with the town's people and going to this class meant spending an hour in a room full of pregnant mothers who probably still hated or feared her.

"I'll think about it," she said, looking down at her food again and just when she picked up a spoonful of oatmeal it magically turned into gummy worms. Regina stared at it in shock, dropping the spoon into her bowl of candy.

Cora scoffed.

"Figures the baby would turn your breakfast into candy after all the junk you've been feeding her."

"She has magic?" she asked, her voice shaking and Cora could hear the panic in her voice.

"Relax, it's perfectly normal," Cora waved her hand as if it were no big deal. "Now hand me my spoon."

"The baby has magic? How is that even possible? She's not even born yet!" she exclaimed, looking at her mother with shocked and scared eyes. She stood, her hands on her baby bump. Cora could see the panic in her movements, the way her hands were shaking and her wild fearful eyes as she looked down at her belly. Cora stood immediately and was taking her daughter's hands and looking into her eyes, trying to calm her.

"Hey, Regina it's perfectly normal. You were born with magic. You also had it while I was pregnant. It was how I knew you were special."

"Special?" she asked, her voice cracking with emotion and in that moment Cora was looking at the little girl she had once been. So young and innocent and with her whole life ahead of her. The girl that dared to dream despite her mother's wishes.

And then her eyes grew cold. Her body grew tensed and she pulled away from Cora, taking a step back from the woman who had pushed her so hard to be someone she wasn't.

"Special enough to fit into your plans," she spoke, her voice low as she emotionally shut down and pushed Cora away.

"Regina!" Cora cried out but her daughter only turned her back and left the room.

* * *

Regina had agreed to attend one class. She made no promises on going back if she didn't like it. She only agreed to go because her mother wouldn't drop the subject. Besides it made her happy and even though they had their arguments she knew Cora was only trying to help.

The moment they walked into the class, all eyes were on her and her mother. She expected the glares and whisperings and uneasy glances. After all she had been the Evil Queen and Cora was the Queen of Hearts. They were lucky the instructor had even let them joined in the first place.

The class was small, only about six couples including them. After introductions were made, the instructor gave them their first assignment. It was a breathing exercise and Regina was already having trouble with it even if she and Cora had yet to start.

"You're not taking this seriously!" Cora snapped in a hushed voice so they wouldn't get the attention of their classmates. She was positioning the pillows and settling herself behind them so that Regina could lie against her except her daughter was having none of it.

"If you think for a second that I am sitting on the floor between your legs, you have another thing coming," she all but growled, her arms folded across her chest stubbornly.

"It's just a breathing exercise for god sake Regina!" Cora snapped in frustration and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Is there a problem here ladies?" the instructor asked, coming over to them.

"Her majesty thinks she's too good to sit on the floor with the rest of us," a younger woman who looked to be around five months along in her own pregnancy sneered at them. She was young, maybe barely even in her late twenties. Around the same age as Emma if Regina could guess.

"Ana!" her boyfriend or husband or whatever he was because Regina could care less who this was gently nudged her, pleading with her to stop being so nasty and then that was when it clicked as to who this young couple were.

Cinderella's stepsister or the supposedly good one at least. This was Anastasia and the baker that had fallen in love with her despite her own mother's wishes.

"What? Just because she's fatter than most of us here doesn't mean she gets special treatment."

Those words were cruel as anyone could see Regina was still a little underweight for a woman in her third trimester. Ana was only being mean. Even if she had changed and became better she still had her moments.

Cora immediately stood, the class was suddenly still and quiet. Regina who had been radiating with her own anger could only watch in shock as she watched her mother tower over the couple.

"How dare you insult my daughter you foolish girl," she stated in a scary kind of calm that even frightened Regina. She didn't move nor dare to stop her mother. All she could do was watch in anticipation with the rest of the class. "Don't sit there and judge my daughter when your own past involves child slavery on your own stepsister. Unlike you, Regina isn't a child abuser so who knows what kind of mother you'll turn out to be."

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" the baker snapped, immediately standing and getting into Cora's face. The usually kind and generous man was now red in the face, his anger radiating off of him in waves. He knew his wife was being cruel but it didn't mean he liked hearing this woman confirming Ana's deepest darkest fear of turning into her mother and abusing their child.

"Hey! Back up!" Regina snapped and before she knew it she felt her magic… no the baby's magic surging through her and the next thing she knew the baker had turned into a rabbit. Ana screamed in fear at her now brown furry husband. She stood and Regina was aware of the fear radiating from each person.

"What have you done you evil vile woman! Turn him back right now!"

"Regina!" Cora scolded her.

"It wasn't me it was the baby!"

"Well make that little demon spawn turn him back!" Ana all but snapped and Regina saw red. She flicked her wrist and instead of the fireball she had planned on just scaring the woman with, a carrot appeared in her hand.

She dropped it, her eyes full of shock as she watched the rabbit hop towards it.

"Enough, Ms. Mills," the instructor ordered. "Turn him back now, leave, and don't come back."

"You're kicking us out?" Cora asked in disbelief. "These idiots are the ones that started it!"

"I don't care who started it!" she snapped. "I won't tolerate any magic in this class now take your daughter and leave before I call Sheriff Swan!"

Cora was about to snap at the woman but stopped when she felt Regina taking her hand.

"Mother, let's just go," she whispered, pleading with her eyes to just let this go and leave without any further arguments. Cora sighed in defeat and Regina waved her hand and the bunny turned back into a confused baker.

* * *

They had stopped at the diner for lunch at Cora's insistent. She wanted Regina to eat. However, both of them were still mulling over what had happened at the Lamaze class. They pushed their food around instead of eating it. They had each order chicken ceaser salads, but Regina's had turned into an ice cream sundae the moment Ruby had set it in front of her.

This baby was in so much trouble the moment she's born.

"I wasn't planning on going back anyway," Regina broke the uncomfortable silence they had fallen into the moment they had left the class. Cora looked up at her.

"I just wanted to help."

"I know," Regina said, reaching over and stabbing her fork into Cora's salad. The moment she took that first bite, she could feel the lettuce turning into cotton candy and she spit it out into a napkin.

Cora looked disgusted and amused.

"Let mama eat or I'll make sure you'll never eat anything sweet until you're 30," she mocked threatened, her hand on her belly. She froze when she felt it. She had felt her baby move and kicked numerous times but as she looked at up at her mother's affectionate gaze it occurred to her that Cora had yet to feel her granddaughter kick.

"Come feel her," she whispered and Cora stood from her seat, shocked that Regina was finally allowing her to feel the baby kick. She knelt down beside her daughter and placed her hand on her belly.

That was when she felt it, the tiny flutter of the baby her daughter was carrying.

"Beautiful baby girl," she whispered, placing a sweet kiss on Regina's belly.


	8. Chapter 8 The Eighth Month

**One or two more chapters left guys:)**

* * *

Chapter 8 The Eighth Month

Regina was nearing her due date and she was practically a ball of anxiety. She could remember feeling this way with Henry. Nervous about being a mother for the first time. Only this wasn't her first baby, but it didn't stop the overwhelming feelings of worry and the panicked flow of thoughts from evading her mind. It was the presence of her mother that brought out this overwhelming anxiety. It was the fact that Robin was out there with no knowledge of the child she was carrying. She didn't have any way of contacting him as he somehow changed the number on the phone she had given him before he crossed over that line.

She felt guilty. Robin wouldn't get the chance to know his daughter.

She was afraid. Her past with Cora was still so raw. Doing this with her mother… the mother that abused her, sold her to a man old enough to be her father, and bred her for a life she never wanted, scared her to no end. Their relationship was better and she shied away from her less but her trust for her was so very new and it wouldn't take much for it to crumble into dust.

She was at Grannies, sitting at a table, and waiting for Emma. She had called her to meet her. She didn't tell Cora. For some reason she felt guilty. Like she was betraying her mother somehow with what she was about to ask Emma to do.

She could feel her baby kicking, as if she could sense just how nervous her mother was. She wasn't nervous of Emma of course. It was what she was going to ask of her.

So she sat there, wringing her hands and trying not to back out when Emma finally sat across from her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, concern clouding her green eyes.

"You're good at finding people," she stated and Emma furrowed her brow in anticipation. "I need you to find Robin."

Emma's mouth hung open in shock. Since Robin left, Regina hadn't said a word about him. She avoided the topic no matter how much she or even Snow pressed on the subject.

"I… Regina… Are you sure?" she asked, finally being able to piece a sentence together.

She shook her head, her eyes watering and she placed her hand on her belly. Of course she wasn't sure. She didn't want to disrupt Robin's life with his family. He hadn't wanted to leave. He told her he loved her but apparently his honor came first. She didn't want to cause any more heartache, but this baby… It was his too and he deserved to know.

"No I'm not," she said, her voice shaking and god why did she have to be so emotional lately. Her eyes shinned with unshed tears. No matter how much it hurt, she needed to do this for her daughter. She deserved to have a father.

"But she's Robins too," she continued, looking at her belly and then meeting Emma's gaze. "He has to know."

"Ok," Emma agreed and Regina gave her a watery smile. "Are you going to tell her?" she continued and Regina looked at her in confusion.

"Your mother," Emma clarified.

"I…" she didn't know what to say. Of course she thought about it but she hadn't decided whether she should tell Cora or not. Her mother wouldn't approve, but then could she really keep this secret from her once Robin finds out?

"I haven't decided yet," she whispered and Emma could see the anxiety in those dark brown eyes. For the past few days Regina looked stressed and Emma wondered if she was taking it easy now that she was so close to her due date.

"Hey," she said softly, taking her friend's hand. "Are you taking care of yourself?"

Regina pulled her hand back and Emma could practically see the walls going up.

"No, hey don't do that," she was quick to reassure the former Queen. "I'm your friend Regina. You know you could trust me. I'm just worried."

"I'm fine," she said, relaxing her shoulders and even if the sudden tension between them dissipated, Emma could see Regina still had her guard up. She didn't blame her. After all she was the one that had started this whole mess.

"You forget, I could always tell when you're lying Regina."

"I'm trying," she sighed because that was as close to the truth as she was going to get. Emma was about to push for more but then her phone buzzed, signaling a text message.

It was Snow. They were ready for her so Emma somehow managed to come up with some kind of excuse to get Regina to go home to the loft with her. It took some convincing on her part but she managed to get the heavily pregnant woman into her car.

"What could Snow possibly want," Regina muttered under her breath as she climbed the stairs with Emma. She was grumpy and tired and she wanted this baby out of her already. She was nearly a month and a half away.

"We could just poof to the front door," Emma said, wanting to help the struggling brunette. Regina shrugged off any assistance Emma had offered and now all she could do was watch Regina move painfully slow up the set of stairs that led to the loft.

"Are you kidding me?" Regina scoffed. "Everytime I use magic she intercepts it with her own. She could send me god knows where. No magic until after she's born."

"Ok," Emma relented and when they were finally at the top, she took out her key and led Regina into the dark apartment.

"Swan, what is this?" she asked, standing by the threshold with her hands protectively on her belly. Before Emma could answer however, the lights went on and a chorus of congratulations and surprise echoed in the apartment.

"You've got to be kidding me," she grumbled and it wasn't that she was ungrateful, it was because Snow was clearly the one in charge of decorating. The apartment was full of pink pastels from streamers to balloons and she could only take in the scenery with a horrified expression. Emma's face had the same expression.

"I told them it would be a bad idea to put my mother in charge of decorating," she murmured to Regina just before their son rushed over and hugged the livid brunette.

The party was a success even if Emma made both Regina and Cora promise to play nice. They tolerated Snow's baby shower games. The only game Regina refused to go along with was the one where the guests would guess her weight. Besides, most of the guests were too afraid of her temper to even attempt a guess.

At the end, Regina was sitting grumpily on the couch surrounded by gifts that had been opened an hour ago while Snow and David said their goodbyes to the few guests remaining. The people here weren't really her friends. They were Snow and David's but Regina guessed it was because she hardly had friends in this town to begin with. She knew Snow meant well. She knew Snow was trying to give her the baby shower she deserved but it was hard to invite people in a town where she was still so hated and even feared. The only people that talked to her were her family and the few people she called friends.

"You've had a nice turnout," her mother's soft voice sounded above her and she looked up to see Cora eyeing the baby gifts. Regina didn't say anything and Cora sat down beside her and pulled her into her arms. Regina rested her head on her mother's shoulder, letting herself be held.

"Talk to me sweet heart," she urged her, hating herself more than ever that she had taught this girl to bottle up every feeling… every emotion.

This party was meant for her and Regina had never felt so lonely. An outsider among the festivities.

She couldn't admit it to Cora of course.

"I'm exhausted," she said and it was only half a lie.

* * *

Cora should have known something was wrong that night. After the party Regina had been so withdrawn and looked so stressed and tired even if she wouldn't admit it. She let Emma take them home, and with the sheriffs help managed to persuade Regina to get into bed.

"Mom," Regina's voice whispered and Cora stirred in her sleep. She was so out of it she couldn't tell whether she was dreaming. After a few moments of silence Cora convinced herself Regina was asleep in her bed and she was simply hearing things.

She let herself fall deeper into sleep until she felt the bed beside her dip and a warm breath on her cheek.

"Momma, help me please," Regina's anguished voice pulled her from her deep sleep and her eyes snapped open to see her daughter leaning heavily with her hand on the edge of her bed. She was keeling over so that her face was close to her own. The other hand that wasn't supporting her on the mattress was tightly gripping her belly.

"Regina!" She was up and on her feet in less than a second, taking both of Regina's arms.

"It hurts. Something's wrong," Regina cried, tears streaming down her face. Her daughter was terrified and it scared her because Regina always hid her pain. Always.

"We have to get you to the hospital," Cora said and Regina cried out when another wave of pain hit her. She couldn't seem to hold herself up and Cora gently lowered her to her knees so that she wouldn't fall and hurt herself or the baby. She held Regina in her arms, holding her as she tried to breathe. She buried her face into her mother's neck, her body racking in shuddering sobs.

"I think… I think I'm in…"

"Honey you're having contractions!" Cora realized in panic because it was still so early to be going into labor.

"No…" Regina whimpered, holding her belly and crying though the pain. "No… she's too little."

Those were the only words Cora heard as blue smoke surrounded them and before she knew it they were in the middle of the ER floor.

* * *

Regina had gone into preterm labor, triggered by stress and high blood pressure. It had been hours since Regina was taken into a private room. Cora had paced in the waiting room, blaming herself for not trusting her gut instinct that something was wrong. Emma and David were there too while Snow stayed with Henry and Neal at the loft. Henry wanted to be here but Emma wouldn't let him. Regina wouldn't have wanted him spending the whole night in a waiting room.

When a doctor finally spoke to them, they were relieved to find out Regina was going to be ok. They stopped the contractions and so far both mother and baby were stable and doing great.

Now Cora was walking to her room. Emma was calling Snow and updating her.

She opened the door to see her baby girl asleep among the white sheets of the hospital bed. She looked so pale and small connected to wires and machines. She would have to be on bed rest from now until labor and Cora along with both David and Emma knew that wasn't going to be easy. Regina was stubborn and had been alone for so long. She wasn't used to taking orders when it came to taking care of herself.

She sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out and tucking a strand of hair behind Regina's ear and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"You're going to be ok darling. I promise you that."


	9. Chapter 9 The Ninth Month

**Ok, so this is the last chapter before the epilogue. Thank you so much for sticking with me and being so patient. I feel so terrible for making you wait so long. I'm just so unfocused lately and honestly I'm having a hard time keeping up with updates. I just don't feel that same joy in writing fics like I used to. Not that I don't love writing or the fandom, I'm just really unfocused with everything that's going on in my life. For those of you reading my other two fics, "Beyond the Rainbow" and "The Story" Those will be updated soon and I plan on finishing them.**

**Again thank you so much for reading and look out for the epilogue.**

* * *

Chapter 9 The Ninth Month

They were in for a storm. Regina was tempted to go back to work and sort out the preparations in securing the town. Only Snow, Emma, and her mother practically had to force her to stay home and not go into the office. So now she grumpily sat in her office, on the couch infront of the fire place. A blanket was draped over her shoulders. If she wasn't so heavily pregnant then she would have stormed her way into her office and take charge. It hasn't been too long since she went on maternity leave, but to her it felt as if it's been years. She didn't feel like herself. Although, she wouldn't admit it, but they were right. She needed to rest for the baby. It what's best and that only kept her from poofing into the office. That and her mother's strict rules of no magic until the baby was born. After what happened last month, the scare of losing her baby, she'd do anything to keep her daughter safe. Even if it meant lying around the house.

It wasn't until she heard the sound of the doorbell did she finally get up from the couch. Cora had banned her to her study after she tried going into work that very morning.

"Regina, sit down I'll get that!" Cora yelled out from the foyer and Regina unceremoniously plopped back down on the couch, grumbling under her breath.

She heard voices murmuring in the foyer and when she heard those boots walking towards the study, she sat up a little straighter. It was Emma.

"Hey," Emma greeted her when she finally entered the room. Regina looked up at her, tearing her gaze away from the flames. "You weren't kidding when you texted that your mom was keeping you hostage. She wouldn't even let me come in."

Regina rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed of her coddling mother. Emma sat beside her, appreciating the warmth of the hearth.

"She wouldn't even let me answer the door. I'm not allowed to stand unless I have to use bathroom. She's being dramatic because of the scare I had."

"She's worried," Emma said softly, understanding Cora's need to protect both her daughter and granddaughter, even if she was over doing it.

Regina stayed quiet, her brown eyes fixed on the flames. She was lost in thought. Her mind and heart still so conflicted in trusting this new version of her mother. They've come a long way these past months and even after everything that's happened, for the first time she was starting to see there was still hope in mending a relationship they've never had.

She smiled softly, laying a hand on her belly and feeling a light flutter from her little girl. She and Cora… They were going to be ok.

The sound of crinkling paper as Emma pulled out a note from her jacket pocket pulled Regina from her musings.

"I came here to give you this," she said, handing Regina the wrinkled piece of paper. She took it, opening it and finding Robin's name and number scrawled in Emma's messy handwriting.

She looked at it, completely at a loss of words. Even though she had asked Emma to find some way for her to contact him, a small part of her hoped she would fail. That way she wouldn't have to tear Robin's heart in half more so than it already was.

"You know you have the upperhand here. You have a choice and it doesn't mean you have to make the hard one."

"What is the hard one?" she asked, finally looking up at green eyes.

"Calling Robin," she answered and with a light reassuring squeeze on her shoulder, Emma was gone, leaving Regina to ponder on what she should do.

Call Robin or don't call Robin.

Leave her child fatherless or complicate things even more.

She didn't know what to do.

It was her daughter's sharp kick that made the decision for her. This wasn't about her or Robin or his family. This was about the life they had created. The life that was growing inside of her.

She picked up her phone and she couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks the moment she heard his voice.

"Robin?"

* * *

Cora found her lying on the couch, her body shuddering in agonizing sobs. Her face was flushed and full of tears and she noticed the phone clutched to her chest. There was a piece of paper on the floor beside her.

"Regina? Darling, what's wrong?" she asked, her eyes full of concern and her voice bordering on panic just a bit.

"He's devastated. I don't know what to do," she cried and Cora kneeled in front of her daughter. She smoothed back her hair from her face and attempted to dry her tears.

"Honey, what are you talking about?" she asked, genuinely confused, that is until she picked up the paper below her. She opened it, her brow turning into a frown as she realized just exactly why Emma had come over earlier. She stood, looking down at Regina.

"You called him," she stated, her voice losing its earlier affection. She never did like the thief and was glad he seemed to be out of the picture.

"He can't get through the town line," Regina said. "There's no way he could ever meet her. There's no way he could be her father."

"Why did you even call him?" Cora suddenly found herself snapping at her daughter. She didn't understand. She thought she would be enough. Just the four of them. She, Regina, Henry and the baby.

The sobbing stopped and Regina sat up, hurt and shock flickering on her features. Cora saw it before it happened. Felt the devastating blow of her words before it even happened.

"How dare you. Robin is her father! He has more of a right to raise her than you ever had with me!"

Those words hurt. It tore at Cora's blackened heart and brought out the wrath of the controlling and abusive mother she had once been.

"He left you! You _foolish_ child… He chose that peasant over you!"

"Because I made him go!" Regina shouted, her voice shaking with anger and so much hurt and loss. "I made him choose his family. That was his wife. They have a son!"

"And you have a baby!"

"His baby," Regina snarled at her. "A baby he didn't even know about!"

"And you think calling him right before you give birth is what's best? How does this benefit anyone? He is magically banned from this town and even if he finds a way you think he would come back to you or love this child when he already has a family? Why do you think he hasn't called you in the past nine months?"

"He was trying to move on… to be faithful to Marian," Regina explained, her words teetering from calm to furious. Robin told her he had deleted her number in hopes of making this easier for both of them. It hurt but at least he was honest. She understood where he was coming from because how could he be there for his family when all he wanted was to be with her. It didn't work. He was miserable. He loved her still and never stopped.

"And you believe that?" she asked, her voice condescending and Regina suddenly felt like that scared young girl she once was. She shook her head in disbelief for her mother.

"I love him mother. Why can't you just accept that?"

"I just want what's best for you."

"And look where that had gotten me after you killed Daniel… when you thought taking his life was best for me," she said, her voice hoarse and her eyes full of grief at the mention of her first love.

Cora was speechless. She didn't know what to say to that. Regina was right. When she had killed Daniel and forced her daughter into marriage, it had turned her daughter dark. It pushed her down a dark and twisted path full of blood and revenge.

The Evil Queen really was something to be feared and Cora was repulsed at what she had turned her daughter into.

"I won't ever accept him darling, for leaving you. Even if it wasn't his choice, I'll always resent that, but he makes you happy and that I _can_ accept."

Regina looked at her in disgust, her eyes cold and with a sinking feeling Cora knew she was shutting down on her. It suddenly seemed like all the progress they had made had flown right out the window. In this moment, she lost her.

"I don't need your approval. I never did and I don't need it now," she snarled.

"No, hey Regina," Cora tried to pull her daughter out from the cold mask and the walls she shut herself behind. "I'm sorry, ok. I know that doesn't mean anything to you, but I'm saying it anyway. You're my daughter. I'm never going to want to stop protecting you, only now I'll know when it's time for me to step back and let you decide what's best for yourself. If you want to call Robin, go ahead. If you find some way to bring him back then that's great. I won't like it but as long as you're happy than that's enough for me."

Regina's eyes softened at those words and Cora took that as a sign that she was letting go of the sudden anger that had taken over. She was right because Regina was suddenly leaning into her and Cora wrapped her arms around her, holding her in her arms. Regina was quiet. She didn't say a word until Cora pulled away.

"This isn't about me or you," she said. "This is about Gracie. Robin and Roland are her family."

"Gracie?"

"That's her name mother," she explained, her voice cracking with emotion. "Gracie Elena Mills. I chose Elena as her middle name to honor daddy. I chose Gracie because I wanted her to have a simple name. I don't want her name to make her feel like she has to be anything she doesn't want to be. I just want her to be my daughter and _that _is enough for me."

Cora reached out, placing her hand on Regina's cheek. Out of all the horrible things she done, the one thing she regretted was not being the mother her daughter needed. For not loving her the way she deserved and for the life she had thrown her into.

"Gracie Elena is a perfect name."

* * *

Just as expected the storm had hit at full force that night. Regina was still curled on the couch only this time, she was asleep with Cora holding her close to her side. Her head laid on her mother's shoulder and they were both warm under the blanket they shared.

Cora was still awake, a hot mug of tea in one hand and her other hand combing through Regina's dark hair. Her mind wouldn't let her sleep, simply going over everything that's happened and the fight they had hours earlier.

It wasn't until she felt Regina tensing in her sleep did she focus her attention on her daughter.

"Regina?" she whispered, her eyes full of concern. She didn't move and all she could hear was her soft breathing as she slept. She decided she was ok, perhaps just dreaming and she didn't think nothing of it.

It happened again thirty minutes later and Regina moaned in her sleep, pain clouding her features and Cora knew right away something was wrong.

"Regina!" she shook her awake. Brown eyes fluttered open and Regina cringed at the pain she was suddenly feeling. Her hands held her belly.

"Mom I think I'm… I think I'm having contractions."

"You're in labor now?" Cora panicked because they were in the middle of a storm. There was no way they could get to the hospital without getting killed.

"Well I'm sorry my baby decided now was the best time to be born!" Regina snapped.

"Alright, alright enough," Cora said, really not wanting to start another fight. "I'm sorry ok. Let's just figure out what to do."

"What do you mean figure out what to do?" she asked, getting up on shaking legs. "We need to get to the hospital."

"We're not venturing out in this storm," Cora said sharply, letting her daughter know just how serious she was. There was no way either of them were risking their lives or the baby's.

"Fine, then poof me," she said, pacing infront of the fireplace. Her back was killing her and she could feel the baby anxiously moving inside her.

"No, you know the rules, no using magic. Whether it comes from me or you, it stresses out the baby. Any kind of magic comes with a price and exposing it to her while you're in labor could have consequences."

"But she has magic," Regina stated, her voice panicked as she looked at her mother. "She turned that baker man into a rabbit and turned all my meals into candy!"

"Yes but that was coming from her. If we use our magic while both of you are in distress than she might detect that magic and use her own and there's no telling what she could accidently do."

"But…"

"You're having this baby Regina," Cora said, going over to her daughter and taking her shaking hands. "You're going to have to trust me and let me help you."

Regina looked at her, her eyes stormy with mixed emotions. This was it. This was the moment of truth whether she truly trusted her.

In front of her she saw the mother that she was afraid of her entire her life. She saw the woman that imbedded fear in her for as long as she could remember. The woman that had tortured her and manipulated her. The woman that had crushed the heart of her true love right in front of her and sold her into marriage.

And then she saw the mother that she had become. The mother that has been with her every step of the way during this pregnancy. The one who had made her breakfast, helped chose baby names, bought that beautiful rocking horse, and even got kicked out of Lamaze class with her.

And suddenly she wasn't the cold hearted witch that had raised her.

She was mom and she trusted her.

She saw her mother in a whole new light and let her lead her out of the office and up to her bedroom.

She let Cora help her into bed and cover her up as she rode out her contractions and when it was finally time, her mother gave her nothing but unconditional love and support.

"Come on darling, you could do this," Cora coached her. Regina was crying and shaking from the pain. She's been in labor for hours and now it was finally time to start pushing.

"I can't," she cried. "It hurts… it feels like I'm… I'm splitting…"

"I know…" Cora soothed her. "But you need to keep pushing."

Regina took a deep breath and pushed until her energies were spent and she let herself fall back against the pillows.

"No, no don't stop honey. I could see her head. She's coming," Cora encouraged her. "I just need one more big push and she's out."

"No… please…" she whispered, almost sounding incoherent from the pain.

Cora stood up straight from where she was kneeling and came over to Regina's side. She took her face into her hands, forcing her to look at her.

"Look at me Regina, you could do this. You're strong."

Regina let out a sob at those words, her body trembling under Cora's fingers.

"Do it for her."

That was all the encouragement she needed because she was suddenly sitting up and Cora rushed back to her spot.

Regina pushed with all she had, crying out. Cora felt tears streaming down her own cheeks as her baby granddaughter finally slid into her hands.

The baby cried and Regina fell back into her pillows, her eyes on her baby. Cora stood there frozen, her eyes glued to the crying infant. She seemed to be memorized as if she were in some kind of trance. Maybe because this was the first time she ever held a baby and felt nothing but unconditional love for it.

What Regina didn't know was that Cora was frozen in her place by the memory of her own daughter. This baby was the splitting image of Regina and she couldn't help but see the baby she had refused to love or even hold all those years ago when she had given birth.

"Mother…" Regina whispered, her voice hoarse and exhausted and it seemed to pull Cora out from whatever spell she seemed to be under.

She quickly cleaned the baby and wrapped her up before gently placing her in Regina's arms.

"Gracie," Regina whispered, unable to keep the emotional tremble from her voice. "Hello my little one."

"She's beautiful Regina," Cora said. "She looks just like you."

Regina looked up at her mother, love and trust shinning in her eyes and Cora knew she had finally won that unconditional trust she's worked so hard to earn.

"Thank you mother," she whispered, her voice soft and her walls down. Cora pulled her and the baby into her arms, hugging her and loving her the way she should have been the moment she had her.

And without hesitation or even a moment of thought Regina let herself sink into the embrace and let herself be held.


	10. Epilogue - Two Years Later

**I feel like I owe it to all of you for my super slow updates so I managed to write this up right away for you. Thank you so much for sticking with me and for all your wonderful reviews.**

**And special thanks to EvilRegalTwinnies for the prompt and brainstorming with me**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Epilogue – Two Years Later

It was a cold windy day and Regina thought maybe she should postpone this. She couldn't though. She promised Robin she'd be there and she couldn't take this away from him or from Gracie.

She drove her Mercedes Benz to the town line. She glanced at the rearview mirror, checking on the sleeping bundle seated in her carseat.

"You don't have to do this," Cora said, her voice coming from the seat next to her and Regina glanced at her mother for a quick second before turning back to the road. "I don't like seeing you so hurt."

Over the past two years since Gracie was born, it had been a whirlwind of emotions for all of them. Marian and Robin broke up a month after Gracie was born. She couldn't stand being in a relationship where Robin was still in love with Regina. She moved on. She found a job where she worked with kids. She found an apartment and was even in a serious relationship with a great guy. She and Robin remained friends and had even worked out a schedule for Roland.

She moved on and she was happy, but Robin…

He missed Regina everyday and only got to see his daughter through pictures and videos Regina or Henry sent him. They even recently started to facetime once Robin got the hang of it.

Gracie knew her daddy even if she never really met him in person.

Today however was the first time they decided to meet at the line. Gracie was old enough and they figured even if Robin couldn't see them, Gracie could still see her father.

"I know, mother," Regina whispered but she kept driving and that was the end of discussion.

The rest of the drive was spent in silence until she finally pulled up at the line separating Storybrooke from the real world. She and Emma have been trying to find a way to cross safely. They've had no luck so far but that didn't mean they were giving up anytime soon. Regina will never give up.

She exited the car, shivering in the cold breeze and looking up at the sky. The air was moist and cold, promising rain and she knew they had to do this quick.

Cora went around back and took Gracie out of her carseat as Regina called Robin.

"Hey," she said the moment he picked up.

"Hi love," he answered and her words nearly choked in her throat. "I'm standing right outside."

"I know. I could see you," her voice shook as she looked straight ahead at the town line. She could see him standing on the street talking into his cell, unable to see her.

"I miss you…" his voice shook just like hers and she walked up to the line, reaching out until the invisible wall rippled at her touch.

"I'm standing right in front of you."

"I know," he said, reaching out his hand and if it weren't for the magical barrier, they'd be holding hands. "I could feel you."

"Regina, she's starting to wake up," Cora said from where she stood by the car. Regina turned to see her daughter opening her eyes and sleepily looking around for her mother.

"Hold on," she told Robin and turned, heading back to her mother.

"Mama!" Gracie reached out for her the moment she saw her. She looked a lot like Regina at this age except she had Robin's blue eyes.

"Ready to see daddy?" she whispered into her ear and placed a kiss into a head of dark curls.

The two year old lit up the moment she saw Robin. She pointed at him and smiled.

"That's daddy," Regina said softly, desperately trying not to cry. She set her down at the town line, kneeling beside her as Cora watched from the distance.

She had only ever saw her father and heard his voice through facetime and even though she's never seen him in person she already knew him.

She started cooing, talking her baby gibberish as she looked up him.

"She sees you," Regina spoke into her phone. "She recognizes you."

Robin kneeled infront of his family, wishing he could see them. Wishing he could see the daughter he's never held and the woman that he had fallen so deeply for and never stopped.

"Daddy!" she giggled, taking a few wobbly steps forward. She would have walked straight into his arms if Regina hadn't took a hold of her arm and held her back.

Robin couldn't see them but he could feel their presence and he reach out his hand, speaking softly to his baby girl.

"One day," he said. "We will be together and I will never leave you."

Gracie grunted and pulled away from her mother and just when Regina was going to pick her up to keep her from walking to Robin, she reach out her small hand and placed it on the barrier, touching her father's fingers.

The barrier glowed. Gold sparks ascended from her fingers, surging up and surrounding the town until it snapped with a loud pop and everything was quiet once more. Cora had rushed over, unsure what had happened. Regina was just as clueless and she stood, clutching Gracie close to her chest. She had dropped her phone and didn't hear Robin frantically calling out for her.

"What the hell was that?" she asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should leave and figure it out once Gracie is at home and away from here," Cora said, feeling uneasy at letting her granddaughter be so close to the barrier after what just happened.

Gracie struggled in her arms and Regina just about lost it when her daughter poofed to the ground for the first time. She was able to use her magic since she was in the womb, but since she was born, Gracie hadn't once used it till now.

"Gracie!" Regina cried out, her voice full of raw panic and fear. The baby ran to the line and at that moment Robin rushed forward as if he could see her. Regina stopped in her tracks and watched as he stepped over the line and scooped her up into his arms.

"Robin?" she asked, coming towards them and unsure as to what just happened. She couldn't comprehend or even believe what she was seeing.

He looked up at Regina, confusion clouding his gaze just like her.

"I think she broke the barrier," Cora spoke up, shaking them all from their confused trance.

"She did it," he spoke and closed the distance between them. He took Regina's face in his hand and kissed her lips. Tears fell from her eyes as he held her close with their daughter between them.


End file.
